1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for packing and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for packing which includes structure for lapping and folding a packing sheet around a box or similar product.
Packing apparatus formed in accordance with the present invention can be installed and advantageously used in a number of different applications, e.g., packing factories, working sites and particularly in department stores, supermarkets and souvenir shops located in sight-seeing areas. The apparatus permits efficient wrapping of gifts and similar items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a method of packing which comprises lapping a packing sheet around a box or similar product and folding opposite side edges of rectangular end portions of the packing sheet which extend beyond the ends of the box or other product. The opposite side edges are folded after or during the lapping step and thereafter upper and lower edges of the sheet are folded over the ends of the box or product.
However, during the step of folding the packing sheet, the upper edge of each rectangular end portion of the packing sheet, which has an ear-like configuration obtained by folding the opposite side edges of the end portion, is folded downwardly directly over the end of the box or product. Therefore, unless folding pawls which are normally used for folding the side edges of the sheet have a height substantially equal to the height of the box or product, the upper edge cannot be formed into a predetermined ear-like form. In the case of packing boxes or other products having different heights, therefore, it has previously been necessary to adjust the height level of the folding pawls according to the height of each product or to replace the pawls with pawls having different heights which correspond to the height of an individual box or product. This enables the ear-like portion to be folded downwardly directly over a product end.